


Almost your's

by christarennerston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You sat across from your date, happy at how the time has gone. You loved the blond before you, especially the way his blue eyes looked at you with affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost your's

You sat across from your date, happy at how the time has gone. You loved the blond before you, especially the way his blue eyes looked at you with affection.

Steve's larger hand grabbed your smaller one, softly. The smile on his face brightened his eyes more. "I'm glad we could see each other before I have to leave."

You rubbed your thumb against his knuckles. "Me too, I'm going to miss you while you're away."

"I'll get someone to teach me how to use a computer so I can email you," he said with a slight blush at the mention of needing to ask for help.

"I wouldn't mind a handwritten letter if you think you could get to a mailbox."

Steve laughed. "Good, because I would hate to ask Tony for help."

You giggled at the mention of Steve's rival. You knew how much the two disliked each other. It also didn't help with how Tony flirted with you.

Steve held your hand as he walked you to your car. He looked at you affectionately before kissing you sweetly. "You're almost mine," he said, playing with your ring finger on your left hand."

You smiled brightly at the statement. "Almost your's."


End file.
